Fleeting Fictions
by CoffeeAddict92
Summary: Random little drabbles including everyone on the team. Warning: Fluffy fluff and maybe a little of everything! Densi, Nallen! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there. Just decided to do a series of unrelated one-shots. Some of them could pass of as tags. Some just random. NCIS: LA is my newst favourite show on the block, and I'm hoping some light fluffy pieces will brighten up your day!**

**A/N: Nope! Still don't own 'em...sigh. Just playing in Shane Brennan's sandbox!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The Sweet Tooth

"Do we have something to eat?" Deeks lowered his binoculars, trying to hide the smile.

It was exactly one in the morning, and they were staking out a suspect. And LAPD detective/ NCIS liaison Marty Deeks had a low sugar level partner currently digging through his car's glove-box, searching for an elusive bit of runaway food. He was tempted to let her scour every possible inch of his car, till she was blue in the face.

But then again, a cranky and hungry Kensi Marie Blye might just end up shooting him.

"Behind your seat, have some M&Ms stashed. If you -" He barely had the words out of his mouth when he found Kensi already twisted like a pretzel trying to reach behind her seat.

Grabbing the packet she straightened out, a triumphant smile gracing her lips. She almost ripped open the packet in her hunger, aiming a glare in his direction when he couldn't help but chuckle. shoving a few of the red candies in her mouth, she closed her eyes, savoring them.

"You know, you should have more food in here," she said, offering the packet to him. He took it but didn't eat. And wise decision for she snatched it out of his hands again.

"Well that's enough sweet for one night," Deeks gently coaxed the packet out of her hands. "One kid on a sugar rush is enough, don't you think?" He reached out and placed one hand gently on the slightly swollen baby bump. Kensi smiled.

"I second that." Callen's voice came over the comm. They heard Sam chuckle in the background.

"Besides I'm not exactly looking forward to a mama grizzly bear Blye and a sugar high kid," Deeks said, earning him a whack on the arm. He yelped. "Yep. Still think you'll be a mama grizzly."

* * *

**A/N 2: Just a random thing. English isn't my first language. All mistakes are solely mine. Let me know if I should continue. Or should I stop.**

**Review!**

**-Sam.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all those who reviewed. Made me smile! Here's another one!**

**Still own nothing...except a really hot poster of Chris O'Donnell :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Falling Stars

The warm ocean breeze lifted her hair, tangling them gently. Kensi Blye sat on the hood of car, back against the windshield.

At this late hour, traffic was practically non-existent. The only sound was the distant noise of crashing waves down below against he cliffs. Only a couple of cars passed the seaside road. The half-moon night brought out the silver tips of the weaves.

Letting out a sigh, she settled back, closing her eyes.

"Did you know in New York most people can't see the stars because it's so bright?"

It was sheerly because she was a trained federal agent that she didn't jump a foot in the air. Instead a smile crept up her face. Eyes still closed, she heard the gravel shift as someone moved in closer. A moment later, something solid and warm settled against her left side.

"How did you find me?" she asked finally when the silence stretched on for quite sometime. It was so unlike the Marty Deeks that she'd come to know and like, that she spoke first.

"Drove along the road," he said, simply. She tried to figure if he was telling the truth. He kept his eyes on the fingers on his left hand that was scratching a scruff on his jeans. "Wasn't sure if you wanted to be alone or not. But then I guess I wouldn't be Deeks if I didn't see for myself."

"You mean till you came and bugged me," supplied Kensi, feeling anything but. She felt glad someone came looking for after her rather hasty retreat from the bullpen after they'd closed the case.

"You don't looked bugged. If anything, you look pleased. Must be my awesome personality," Deeks said. Kensi snorted. "Yeah right! As if."

"Ouch! That hurt, Fern."

"Keep up and you'll hurt somewhere else too. And no- don't comment on that," she added, realizing she'd given him an opening for another of his innuendos. Deeks grinned broader.

He leaned back, turning his face up towards the sky.

"Hey, see that's Ursa Major," he said. Kensi looked at him; still marveling after all these years his attention span of a gold fish.

"You stargaze?" she asked, looking up too. She suddenly was reminded of a younger version, doing exactly the same with her father. A soft smile graced her lips.

"When I lived with a family when I was about thirteen. The oldest son had a telescope and he seemed pleased someone shared the enthusiasm."

He'd done it again. The candid way he spoke of his childhood which so different from hers. The fact that he'd lived with something like a foster family after he'd shot his dad at eleven, never bothered him when he told her about it.

"My dad and I did too. When he came back after his sniping missions." He looked down, smiling too at her voice.

Then he looked up and said, "Hey, Fern. See that one? That looks like the amazing woman I met a few years back."

Kensi looked at him, frowning. Deeks continued, "She punches mean the opposite."

Kensi looked up, after elbowing him playfully.

**There you go. I was stargazing from the roof and this little plot bunny fell from the sky! Review. Let me know if there are some scenes you'd want in here!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. And also the suggestions. I'll try my best to come up with a good one-shot. **

**On a different note, it rained heavily last night. Lightning struck TWICE. It's scary as hell when it's a mile from your house. Blew up nearly ten power grids in the area. So I'm not sure when I'll be update again, till they fix the power. Right now using a cafe to update. **

**A/N: Nah, still own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Something Old Something Blue, As Long As We Stick Like Glue

"Stop fidgeting. You'll ruin your tux."

"Shut up Deeks," Callen replied, standing in front of the mirror. A harried looking man stared at back him. G. Callen looked way far from the suave and mysterious agent. He looked dashing in the dark gray tux. It brought out he ocean blue eyes.

"You like you're about to walk the plank," said another voice. They looked around as Sam walked in, carrying a bouquet of white lilies. "Relax, G. We practiced it a thousand times. You'll be fine. Here-" he handed the bouquet to him. He looked at his watch.

"Don't wanna to make the ladies wait," he said, grabbing his partner by the elbow and steered him out of the room.

As Deeks shut the door behind them, he asked Sam, "Remind me again, who's getting married actually?"

Kensi Blye looked radiant, a beautiful smile graced her lips as she walked own the aisle. One hand held the bouquet while the other was looped securely around Callen's. She had asked him personally to be the one who gave her away. He had been floored.

Deeks stood at the altar, grinning. He had the most goofiest yet happiest smile anyone had ever seen.

As Callen moved back to where Sam stood, he smiled at he pretty young redhead who was watching him. Beside Nell, Hetty smiled at the couple.

When the bride and groom kissed, they all cheered. Kensi had tears in her eyes as she hugged her mother before hugging Callen.

"Thank you, G." He smiled as he kissed her cheeks.

"Something old, something blue, right?" he tapped the beautiful sapphire brooch on her dress. Hetty had given her as an heirloom.

"As long as we stick like glue," she replied.

* * *

**A sweet short one. Review! It sort of made me go aww...**

**-Sam.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Loved the ideas that some suggested. **

**This one is for the Nallen fans, as I'm one myself. They'll probably not gonna make it happen on the show... But hey, that's why they invented FanFiction!**

**A/N: Nah... Still don't own it, messing in the sandbox.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Coming Home

It looked just as he remembered it. It even smelled the same. Late afternoon light filtered in through the Spanish styled windows, illuminating the OSP.

At the entrance to the main room, Callen stopped. Hitching the duffel bag on his shoulder higher, he took in the place. God, he'd missed it. Missed the people more importantly. They were the closest thing he had to a family. These were the people who had his back and wasn't afraid to kick his ass if he tried stonewalling them.

"Caallen!"

Kensi's shout was loud enough to rattle his tooth cavities. The next moment he was being hugged like a bear by the brunette.

"Easy Fern, he doesn't need another broken arm," Deeks said, prying off his partner and giving him a man hug. Sam slapped his back

"Good to have you back, G," he said.

"Feels like I've been gone for a long time," Callen admitted, eyes searching for one other person.

"She's upstairs with Hetty." Sam could read his partner pretty well. he took the bag and gave him a nudge.

Nell was busy typing on her keyboard when a pair of strong arms encircled her from behind. Slightly startled, she turned around to meet his blue eyes.

"G!"

"Hey. Miss me?"

"Callen, that's the worst line ever. You're early," she added, realizing the date.

"What? I'm not allowed to surprise my fiance?" She smiled and leaned up for a kiss.

"Only when he doesn't wan't a broken nose by sneaking up on me." He chuckled at her tone.

"Duly noted, future-Mrs. Callen," he joked, knowing her answer.

"I told you I wasn't gonna change- stop doing that," she said, realizing he was pulling her leg. she elbowed him as he dropped another kiss on her hair.

"How's Amy?" he asked, softly.

"She's fine. Except she's started her kickboxing lessons on my bladder. Here-" She took his hand and placed it on her seven month pregnant swell on her belly. "Already taking after her father," she joked.

"Runs in the family," he replied, sharing the private joke.

"Speaking of running, where are we on the list of aliases _I_ gave you run, Ms. Jones?" Hetty said, making both of them jump.

"Still on it, Hetty," Nell replied, elbowing him out of the way.

"She put up her name in the list?" Callen asked. "She'd make a kickass godmother."

"I prefer badass, Mr. Callen," came the amused reply.

**Just a little something. Don't forget to review! Love 'em!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Probably my last entry in the coming months till December.**

**Love the show, but sadly don't own them. It's a probably good thing, otherwise Deeks might suffer enough injuries and not make it to the 5th season!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Say All I Need

Kensi Blye does _not_ consider herself to be a stalker. No sir, thank you very much. Yet here she was standing outside her partner's door, at half past eleven in the dead of the night. Keeping her company was a large bag filled with the necessary items. She'd gotten here as fast as could after getting the text.

Hesitating for yet another whole minutes, she finally reached up and rang the doorbell. Two seconds later, she knocked thrice.

Annoyance escalated to worry, when she received no response. Placing the packet down by the door, she pulled out her lock-picks and within eleven seconds, the door opened with a soft click.

"Deeks? You in there?" Holding her gun in both hands, she flicked on the light switch with her elbow. She squinted momentarily in the sudden brightness.

Monty came ambling into view, claws clicking on the floor. Since Monty didn't appear too excited or barking his head off, Kensi's level of concern diminished slightly. Holstering the gun, she retrieved the food and shut the door. Placing the food on the kitchen table, she followed the shaggy mongrel through the ridiculously neat apartment.

She knocked on the door to his bedroom receiving muffled "C'me in" in reply.

Pushing the door open, she saw a pile of blankets on the bed. A single hand stuck out, waving her in

Marty Deeks, LAPD detective /NCIS liaison, was down with the flu. She crossed over to the bed and pulled down the blankets slightly to peer at him. To say he looked unhappy and miserable would've been the understatement of the century. He resembled a hurt and lost puppy, so much that Kensi's heart went out to him.

Seeing his partner seemed to have put some sparkle in those blue eyes.

"Kensi, as much as I want you here, you shouldn't stay here. I don't wanna make you sick too," he sniffed like a kid. His nose blocked, his words came out funny.

"Well then, you are lucky. I never get sick."

"I'm serious," he said. "So am I, Deeks. Have you eaten anything?"

"Puked more than that."

"Okay. Stay put, I'll be right back."

Ten minutes later, she was back, holding a soup bowl in her hands, which carefully placed on the bedside cabinet. Next she popped two pills and said, "Sit up a bit. Take these. They'll help with the nausea, and this one is to settle you're stomach." He sat up, groaning. Once finished, she helped him settle against the pillows.

His hand shook so badly that Kensi had to hold it for him. She placed her hand on his cheek then neck and said, "You're burning up pretty bad, Deeks. When did you start feeling sick? Answer me truthfully."

"Dunno. This morning. I thought it was because of the lack of sleep."

"Well, it's not. Finish up the soup." He did.

Kensi tucked him up and dropped a kiss on his hot forehead. Brushing back the tangle of hair, she said, "I'll be right outside. Just call if you need anything, alright?'

"Kens, you don't have to do that," he protested, wishing anything but.

"Shut up, Deeks. I don't you dying on me," she said, patting the blanket covered chest, her hand lingering for too long.

Deeks smiled, exhaustion and sleep finally overcoming his fevered body.

"Night Fern," he whispered. Kensi standing at the doorway smiled softly.

"Night Deeks."

* * *

**A cute little one-shot. I will be on a three month long hiatus. **

**please don't forget to review!**

**-Sam**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Nallen. Till the season comes around! My sis is probably regretting lending her laptop to me for a week :P Love her to death!**

**A week and a half and it's been absolutely grueling with all the insane study hours and rounds at the hospital. I've already butchered my coffee machine.**

**Enough rambling! Own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

When You Say Nothing At All

The morning was especially quiet as Nell stood on the balcony, watching the lower floor. Cradling a mug between her mittened hands, she leaned on her elbows on the railings.

Sam was early as he worked feverishly on his laptop. He was surrounded by stacks of paperwork; definitely the result of procrastination. Deeks and Kensi were yet to arrive. It was just past eight.

She heard light footsteps behind her and recognized it. She didn't turn around, but smiled when a pair of arms gently encircled her waist. She leaned back into his embrace.

"You're quiet," Callen said, sinking his chin on her shoulder, inhaling the smell that was so Nell; jasmine with a hint of coconut. She turned her head slightly and pecked his cheek. Freshly showered, he smelled like her favorite cologne on him.

"It's cold," she said, placing one hand on his, entwining their fingers.

"That's why you're quiet?" he said, eyebrows crinkled. She thought he looked absolutely adorable.

"No silly," she replied, giving him a little elbow nudge. "Hetty kept us up, sifting through tons of surveillance footage. It's exhausting." She sighed, almost sleepy. He tightened his embrace and she could almost fall into a blissful slumber in his arms. She had done before.

"Take the day off. I'm sure Hetty'll understand," he said, his warm breath tickling her ear. He heard her chuckle.

"What's funny?"

"You," she said, turning a little to look up at him. A tiny crooked smiled played at the corner of his lips. "You guys have a stake-out. Someone's gonna have to save your ass from here, _Agent_." He grinned at her cheeky voice.

"I'll hold you to that," he said, before leaning down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. She tasted like hot chocolate and marshmellows.

They broke apart as Deeks made his usual noisy entrance, walking backwards as he talked animatedly with Kensi who gave a long suffering sigh at his antics.

"Well, there goes your quiet day," he said. Nell sighed.

"With you around, trust me, it's anything but quiet," she quipped.

* * *

**Yep, that's it. Just a little something. Nallen is just too adorable to be left alone.**

**Please review! **

**A/N: I'm looking for a beta. If anyone's interested, let me know. Don't forget to read & review my new story- _Blood Moon Rising-_ it's a sequel to _Bloodline._**


	7. Chapter 7

**A short Kensi centered fic. Thank you for your lovely reviews!**

**Still don't own it :(**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Right By Your Side

The grass under her feet was strewn with the fallen leaves. Red, gold, brown. As she walked with her head down, another dropped right in front of her. It was still green on the edges.

Kensi stopped.

When she looked up, she was suddenly back seventeen years. It looked as if all these years hadn't been able to touch the place. Never would.

Almost on autopilot, she walked the last few steps to her destination. The white tombstone was directly in front of her. The once spotless white marble had darkened slightly. She kneeled in front of it, brushing away the mess of fallen leaves from it. Placing the bouquet of white lilies on the grass Kensi looked at the name carved on the slab.

"Hey Daddy," she whispered, a soft smile on her face. She sat back cross legged on the grass.

Picking up a colorful leaf, she picked at the edges.

"He asked me out. Finally, yeah I know. I swear Callen muttered exactly the same when I said yes." She chuckled remembering Deeks' face.

"He's a good guy, no, make that incredible. He's smart, cute and owns a terrible stock of jokes. But he's someone I trust my life with. He's my partner, Dad. He's there everyday; trying to make me smile even though I feel crappy. I thought I'd never say this but I'm glad I have him. He has these incredible baby blue eyes, and his puppy dog looks rivals Monty's. I love him, Daddy."

Kensi blushed at the thought of it, sitting in a cemetery, pouring her heart out. She could well picture her father's expression.

"You would have liked him. I think you would've." She stopped, tears gathering in her eyes. "I miss you so much, Daddy. I wish you could've met him."

She sat there, till the sky slowly turned blood orange, inky blue in the far east.

"I need to go. First date and all. I think I might break my own rule," she said.

When she reached the street where she'd parked her car, she turned around to look at her father's grave again. She could almost see him standing there, leaning against the tree, a proud smile on his face.

Kensi turned away, a smile on her face.

* * *

**Please review! Love 'em! Still looking for a beta, if anyone's interested, let me know.**

**-Sam**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for those wonderful reviews and alerts! They made smile! Own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Warzone

"Eat that you Bunny!"

Everyone looked at Deeks who was staring at the screen, tongue poked out in concentration. The reason for his sudden excitement was the new video game he'd borrowed from Eric. and since Hetty was in D.C, it was a gamer's paradise in NCIS OSP.

"Bunny? Really Deeks? Bunny?" Kensi asked, looking up from her paperwork. Thanks to her partner, she'd been reading the same paragraph for the last five minutes.

"Hey. I just smashed it." Deeks said, pointing a finger at the screen where the evil Bunny lay vanquished.

"Might've smashed your head in, in the process," Callen muttered, not looking up. Sam looked up from his third mug of coffee, chuckling.

Kensi put her pen down and said, "Tell you what. Splinter Cell. My place. Eight rounds. Winner chooses the prize. Loser does the paperwork for the next two months." Deeks looked at her, eyes narrowed.

"Deal. Be careful what you wish for, Princess."

"You really shouldn't have agreed, Shaggy boy," Callen muttered.

:::

Five rounds into Splinter Cell, Deeks was sweating. Kensi had been holding out on him. She hadn't even blinked, as she killed men left and right. She gave him an impish grin.

By the seventh round, he was ready to cry.

"Fine, I give up," he said finally. He took off the headset and said, "Name your poison."

He gave her a quirky grin. A second later Kensi realized he'd been playing her all along. She reached for the nearest cushion and hit him with all her strength.

"Oww, Princess. No need to be violent," he said, grabbing the cushion before she could hit him again.

"You cheated!"

"I lost."

"You cheated and lost," she said. He arched an eyebrow. "Wow. That's a new one."

She sat there, fuming and glaring at him. Then he said, "It's just a game."

"Apparently you think I can't beat you fair and square. Don't you patronize me."

He looked shocked. "Patronize Kensi Marie Blye? What am I? A cheese sandwich?" Then he leaned in closer and said, "Besides, it's good we ended the game early."

"And why's that, Det. Deeks?" she said.

He kissed her lightly and replied, "Now I get to spent more time with my girl."

* * *

**Let me know what you think. Are there some scenes you'd want here? Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back to shifts from Sunday, 36 hour intern shifts is not a joke! Between exams and shifts I don't know much I can post.**  
**Own nothing. It's Nallen.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Brave New World

G Callen had never been so scared. Standing in the stark white hallway he alternated between pacing and sitting down beside his partner. Deeks sat on the opposite row of chairs, occasionally flicking his eyes towards the closed set of doors.

Almost an hour of agonizing wait later a nurse exited, wearing scrubs, looking tired. She smiled at the three men. They had all stood up, looking nervous.

"Congratulations, Mr Callen. It's a girl. Both your wife and child are healthy."

Callen smiled, letting out a breath he wasn't sure he'd been holding. Sam clapped him on the back while Deeks just hugged him. They followed the still smiling nurse back in the room.

Callen stopped near the bed, eyes tearing up, a hitch in his throat.

Nell Jones looked up at him, exhausted by a happy smile on her face. To him, she looked absolutely radiant. In her arms she held a pink swath of blankets. He moved in closer, taking in his daughter for the first time.

Amelia Grace Callen.

She was wide awake, bright blue eyes staring up curiously. Callen looked at Nell who was watching her husband fondly The fearless agent was speechless, teary eyed.

"She's beautiful," he whispered. Nell smiled as she reached up to press a soft kiss to his cheek.

"She has your eyes."

"She has your nose," he said, making her giggle.

"Aww you two look adorable," Deeks interjected. Beside her Kensi was too happy to even poke him in the ribs. Sam smiled at the new parents. Hetty Lange stood in one corner watching her team, her children-of-sorts with a smile.

"Maybe we should try for one too, Princess. I'll be an awesome Daddy," Deeks said, throwing an arm around Kensi. All he got was a furious punch from a red faced and thoroughly mortified Kensi Blye.

* * *

**A short one! Please review and tell me what you thought of that!**

**Ciao!**

**-Sam**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone. I know it's been a long time; okay veery long time since I've posted anything. **

**I wish it'd been just writer's block, but my brother, my boyfriend and I were in a car accident last December. My boyfriend had been in a coma for several weeks. thankfully my brother got thrown out of the car and was lucky to have escaped with only a broken left arm. As for me, I'm fine. Well as fine as I can be, with three surgeries already to my left leg. Writing has been on the proverbial back burner for long time.**

**But almost six months later I can thank all those who've stuck with us through the fears and the tears. Thanks to Taylor for being the awesomest big brother out there.**

**Stay safe. Love, Sammie**

**A/N2: Own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Hanging on a thread

The floorboard creaked and Deeks closed his eyes, cursing. He turned on his heel to retreat when the door opened and a little boy stood there, dragging a teddy bear in one hand and rubbing his eyes with the other.

"Daddy?"

"Hey kiddo," Deeks smiled softly at his six-year-old son.

"Where's mommy?" Sean Ray asked, fixing his baby blues on his father.

"She-uh. She's still at the hospital," he replied, looking uncomfortable. Sean walked over till he was able to put his arms halfway around Deeks. the ex-LAPD cop closed his eyes, trying not to cry.

As he scooped up his son into his arms, his phone rang. Fishing it out, he answered it.

"She's awake, Marty," Callen's voice barely hid his relief.

"I'm on my way."

* * *

**Not my finest work. I know. But review anyway. makes my day.**

**And thank you for the prayers.**


End file.
